Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical device, and in particular to a projector.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a projector utilizes a laser source (commonly a blue light lase source) and a fluorescent element to provide projection light. However, after long-term use, thermal decay decreases the induction efficiency of the fluorescent element. The inducing efficiency decrease often occurs on single-chip digital light processing optical devices and three-chip digital light processing optical devices. Therefore, improving the heat dissipation and luminous efficiency of the fluorescent element is an important issue of the solid-state lighting technology.